


Rush (a 9x19 coda)

by deadcourf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9x19 coda, Coda, Dark!Dean, M/M, Season 9, Spoilers, s9 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcourf/pseuds/deadcourf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's still caught up in the hunt when Cas calls and drops by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush (a 9x19 coda)

There is something brewing inside of Dean Winchester, and he can’t tell which way is up or down or anywhere because of it.

Ever since Sam mentioned how much it seemed that Dean actually enjoyed killing that vamp, Dean hasn’t been able to think of anything since. The thought chews him from the inside out, and the last thing he wants to do is talk about it. But his phone keeps on ringing and he keeps ignoring the name that pops up on the screen.

_Cas._

It’s only been a day or two since the fiasco at the nest, but Dean is still on edge. Sam has definitely noticed. Damn it, he’s probably the one that called Cas and let him know what happened, because Dean was sure as hell not gonna do it himself. The surge of adrenaline that had pumped through his veins that night is still making its way through his system.

If he picks up the phone, he isn’t sure what he’ll say.

_Buzzt. Buzzt. Buzzt._

Dean falls back into the pillows that lay scattered on his bed. His heart still pounds furiously in his ears, his fingers still twitch from time to time, and the Mark of Cain burns. It’s annoying the hell out of him, and with Cas making his hundredth goddamn phone call, Dean might have to punch something.

"You aren’t answering my phone calls."

Dean nearly jumps out of his skin when Cas suddenly walks through the door to his room.

"What the hell, Cas? Where’d you come from? I thought-"

"No matter. Please, tell me what’s going on," his eyes are soft in the dim light hanging over their heads.

The heat bubbling under Dean’s skin skyrockets, sending him into a painful flash of burning hell. All he can see is red and Cas and the room is suddenly spinning and all he wants to do is wrap his hands around the collar of Cas’ shirt and -

"Dean? Dean, are you with me?" Cas steps forward, but he doesn’t make it far. Dean leaps off the bed and grabs Cas by the shoulders, throwing him against the wall.

"Just kiss me already, dammit," Dean mumbles, his fingers hastily browsing Cas’ broad chest and shoulders.

When their lips collide, both man and angel are breathless. Their hot breaths fog their vision and Dean presses himself even closer to Cas’ body, so that there’s confusion as to who’s shirt belongs to who and why is it suddenly 100 degrees hotter than it was five minutes ago?

Dean grabs a fistful of Cas’ hair, exposing his neck for a few quick kisses and possibly a playful nibble beneath his ear. Neither of them wants to move, but standing against the wall doesn’t give them much room to work with.

"Dean," Cas pleads, his arms looped around Dean’s neck.

"Yes, Cas, I’m here."

"And so am I." Dean smiles, eyes closed, lips brushing across Cas’ cheek. And although the bed seems so far away, they make it there anyway.


End file.
